Saburo Tabuchi
|romaji = Tabuchi Saburō |species = Human |status = Deceased |date of birth = |age = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |hair = |eye = |abilities = Red arrows Wings |family = |occupation = God candidates |angel partner = Egura |debut = |image gallery = }} Saburo Tabuchi is a human who was selected by the angel Egura to be a god candidate. Appearance Tabuchi is a young man with short, dark hair and glasses. He can usually be seen wearing neater clothes. When he wants to keep his identity hidden, Tabuchi wears a costume that disguises him as the TV superhero Metroyellow. Like Metropoliman's costume, Tabuchi's costume completely obscures his body and facial features, leaving his identity a secret. Personality History After failing the entrance exam for his college of choice, Tabuchi was left ashamed and mortified at his failure. After meeting Shogo Hatakeyama, who had also failed the entrance exams, Tabuchi suggested that they both commit suicide to avoid the shame of their failure, which Hatake agreed to. However, before they could commit suicide, they were visited by two angels who offered the opportunity to become god candidates. Tabuchi and Hatake both accepted, and made a new agreement to make the other happy if either of them became the next God. Plot Metropoliman arc After seeing Metropoliman's TV invitation to meet with him at Jinbo Stadium, Hatake and Tabuchi decided to attend disguised as the superheroes Metroblue and Metroyellow. After arriving at the stadium, the two stayed hidden among the crowd until Metropoliman appeared, at which point they attacked him. However, their red arrows had no effect on him, and the two came to the conclusion that the Metropoliman in the stadium was a fake under the real Metropoliman's control who had been dropped off by the real Metropoliman. They demand that Metropoliman reveal himself, and Hatake reveals that he has deduced Metropoliman's plan, as well as his inability to shoot his arrows fast enough to kill both of them, and the fact that arrows can only be fired up to 31.6 meters means that he can't hide in the crowd and kill them. After Metropoliman makes an address to them from the stadium's jumbotron, Tabuchi and Hatake decide to abduct Metropoliman's stand-in so they can interrogate him, and ask any god candidates hiding in the crowd to join them. When a young girl reveals herself as a candidate and asks to go with them, Tabuchi and Hatake try to shoot her with a red arrow to ensure her loyalty, but are beaten by Metropoliman, who shoots the girl with a red arrow before immediately departing with her. Tabuchi and Hatake ask again for any other candidates to join them, and are answered by two newcomers dressed as the TV heroes Metropink and Metrogreen. Tabuchi guards Hatake as he shoots the two newcomers with arrows, and then returns to the center of the stadium with Hatake and their two new teammates. Tabuchi asks the two newcomers to show him their arrows, but they are interrupted by Metropoliman, who appears on the jumbotron again to announce that he is not the real Metropoliman. At this moment, the figure believed to be a decoy kills Hatake with a white arrow, before shooting Tabuchi with a red arrow. Under Metropoliman's control, Tabuchi asks for an answer as to how Metropoliman carried out his plan. Metropoliman reveals that he had switched himself with his decoy while Tabuchi and Hatake were shooting Metropink and Metrogreen, who Metropoliman had payed to distract Hatake and Tabuchi. After hearing this, Tabuchi, under the influence of Metropoliman's arrow, expresses his loyalty to Metropoliman. Abilities * Wings – The wings gives him have the "freedom" to fly anywhere in the world. * Red arrow – The red arrow has the power to force anyone who is shot with it to fall in love with the user for 33 days. Relationships Trivia See also References Category:God candidates